DE CAMINO A CASA
by Areshi Hachiko
Summary: Ese hermoso astro, con luz blanca, acompañado de estrellas y un conejo en su interior; era lo que Bokuto Kotaro miraba todos los días al salir de la escuela, después de un arduo entrenamiento, en Fukurodani. ¿Cuántas veces había visto ya esa Luna?
1. Aquel búho que se enamoró del conejo…

/Aquel búho que se enamoró de un conejo…/

Ese hermoso astro, con luz blanca, acompañado de estrellas y un conejo en su interior; era lo que Bokuto Kotaro miraba todos los días al salir de la escuela, después de un arduo entrenamiento, en Fukurodani.

¿Cuántas veces había visto ya esa Luna?

-Oye Akaashi… ¿La luna tendrá vida?- pregunto el peli blanco griseado.

-No creo que eso sea posible Bokuto-san- respondió el pelinegro.

-mmm… ¡Yo creo que tiene sentimientos!- dijo sincero y mirando aquel astro.

-como digas…- hablo cansado, pues el estar entrenando le agotaba.

El par de amigos caminaron por cinco cuadras juntos, pero después se separaron, Kotaro caminaba silbando feliz, para después parar por un rato y seguir mirando la Luna, en verdad le parecía hermosa, incluso a veces le dedicaba sus silbidos.

Camino otras dos cuadras mas, en ese transcurso del camino miro a determinada zona, donde dos orejas blancas de conejo se asomaban de un arbusto grande y verde. No lo dudo dos veces y se acercó a este sigilosamente, una vez cerca de estas, con sus manos las apretó, y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

Rápidamente las orejitas se movieron, pero el dueño de estas no se mostró a la luz, de nuevo el peli blanco grisáceo apretó las orejitas pero un poco más fuerte, pero solo se movieron, Bokuto se molestó un poco, y de nuevo, acercándose a las orejas, las jalo hacia arriba, mostrando al propietario de estas.

Un chico rubio de ojos dorados cafes adornados con un armazón de lentes color negro, piel blanca, vestido con una chamarra, pantalón y tenis blancos, salió quejándose del dolor, además de un gesto molesto en su rostro.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero quién eres tú?- pregunto alegre Kotaro sin dejar de jalar las orejas.

-…- el otro no respondió, solo lo miro con enojo y dolor.

-perdón…- dijo rápidamente Bokuto soltando las orejitas del chico- pero, me daba curiosidad lo de tus orejas falsas, parecen muuuy reales, como si fueras un humano mitad animal-

-Son verdaderas…- dijo mirándolo más calmado.

-¿he?...- se quedó sorprendido- ¿me estás diciendo que tus orejitas de conejo están pegadas a tu cabeza?-

-no están "pegadas"… nací con ellas- dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en la tercera palabra que dijo.

-acaso… ¿eres un dios?- pregunto Kotaro.

-no lo soy…más bien se podría decir que soy- no termino de hablar pues el peli blanco lo interrumpió.

-no me digas, no me digas, no me digas… eres…- se puso a pensar- un experimento, creado por científicos dementes con deseos asquerosos… no, eso no… mmm… eres un humanoide… no, eso no puede ser real… entonces eres… una mascota que cambio de forma y busca a sus amos… no, eso ni yo me lo creo…-

El rubio solo lo miraba sin entenderlo, pero decidió mejor irse en vez de seguirle el juego, camino por donde llego Bokuto, mientras que, el ya mencionado, no se percataba de que el oji dorado café se iba.

Diez minutos pasaron y por fin el peli blanco se dio cuenta de que el chico con orejas de conejo no estaba, además de que se había dado cuenta que ya eran las 11:30 de la noche…

Corrió a casa, despreocupado, una vez dentro lo regañaron sus padres por la hora en la que venía llegando, después se fue a su cuarto a descansar y a pensar en aquel chico que se topó camino a casa…

El siguiente dia transcurrió normal, clases, recreo, mas clases y por último el club de vóley, y al final de todo se iba a casa, nada inusual, hasta que de nuevo se topó con ese par de orejas blancas, esta ocasión hablo normal…

-¡ho! Pero mira lo que la luz de la luna trajo- dijo alegre- dime conejito, ¿qué haces por estos rumbos?- le pregunto…

-me llamo Tsukishima Kei, no conejito, por favor- dijo calmado- y respondiendo a su pregunta, creo que eso no le interesa…- fue sincero el rubio, tomando su camino de la noche anterior.

-nos vemos Tsukishima- dijo moviendo la mano en forma de despedida y mirando a aquel rubio irse por su lado- es muy cortante…- se dijo a si mismo tomando su camino a casa.

Los días trascurrieron rápidamente, cumpliendo casi la mitad del año, donde en cada noche, el peli blanco encontraba a Kei sentado detrás del arbusto donde lo vio por primera vez; donde le hacia una gran variedad de preguntas, a las cuales Tsukishima respondió a la fuerza.

En fin, Bokuto obtuvo información del rubio, como:

Su comida favorita, que era el pastel de fresa…

Su mejor amigo se llama Yamaguchi…

Tenía un hermano mayor llamado Akiteru…

Entre muchas otras cosas más.

Pero un día lo que menos espero era encontrar a aquel rubio cabizbajo.

-Kei… ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto sin saludar ruidosamente.

-no es nada importante… si dijera eso no te rendirías hasta saber la verdad ¿o sí?- dijo mirando a Kotaro quien solo asintió con la cabeza, *suspiro*- digamos que no he encontrado algo importante, y el tiempo se está acabando- dijo sincero.

-yo podría ayudarte…- le dijo rápidamente- si me dices que buscas… no tendré problemas con ayudarte…- le repitió, pues nunca le cruzo a Bokuto que Kei se iría lejos, además ni siquiera sabía quién era aquel chico con orejas de conejo.

-Bokuto-san… para que usted entienda lo que busco, tendría que decirle porque tengo mis orejas- le hablo serio, a lo que Kotaro solo lo miro sorprendido-bien, si no tengo otra salida, se lo diré…

(Narra Tsukki)

Mi madre es la Luna, mientras que mi padre es el sol y el brillo que refleja mi madre es mi hermano, las estrellas son Yamaguchi, y yo soy aquel conejo dentro de la luna, esa sería la forma en la que los humanos entenderían las cosas- Kei tomo aire y hablo con un poco de más seriedad- es aburrido estar allá arriba, a veces me siento solo, y miro abajo, viendo a las personas salir juntos como amigos, sonriendo, llorando…-hizo una pausa- por eso mismo le pedí a mi madre que me dejara bajar, a disfrutar un poco de este mundo, ella fue muy bondadosa conmigo y acepto, pero bajo la advertencia de que tenía que encontrar a mis ojos dorados, que siempre salen de noche y lo primero que hacen es mirarme… en pocas palabras tengo que encontrar ese sentimiento que ustedes llaman amor - el rubio miro a Kotaro, quien no lo dudo dos veces y con su mano tomo la nuca de Tsukishima, y le dio un tierno beso.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos, no entendía lo que sucedía, pero Bokuto si…

-Kei… ¡TE AMO!- dijo sin rodeos- nunca en la vida me he declarado a alguien pero, de ser mi primer amor… creo que está bien- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-p…pero… solo nos conocemos medio año… ¿cómo es posible de que te enamores de alguien como yo?- pregunto tartamudeante y nervioso.

-¡A quién le importa!, después de todo tengo los ojos dorados y siempre te miro, con amor, al principio me parecías alguien frio… pero cuando te conocí me pareciste alguien increíble- dijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

El conejito lo miro fijamente y tomo la mano de Bokuto, y entrelazo sus dedos a esta, el reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche, el frio ya estaba presente, pero aun así ellos no hicieron caso, sino que se abrazaron fuertemente, pero claro el celular de Kotaro sonó, interrumpiéndolos.

Vaya sorpresa, el toque de queda en su casa, ya había pasado, Kei entendía que los padres del peli blanco grisáceo se preocupaban.

-vete a casa…- dijo dándole un empujoncito por el hombro y tomando la ruta contraria a Kotaro, pero antes de irse fue tras el rubio y le dio otro beso, esta ocasión fue el de "nos vemos mañana", para después salir corriendo a su hogar.

"Nada en la vida es justo"… eso pensaba Bokuto, mirando por la ventana del auto de sus padres, hace 4 semanas que lo castigaron, este castigo consistía en que después de los entrenamientos sus padres lo irían a recoger a la escuela, sin escusas ni pretextos, algo cruel para el peli blanco grisáceo, pues siempre que pasaba por ese arbusto veía a Kei sentado, esperándolo, con la mirada baja, Kotaro deseaba que su castigo terminara ya… pero sabía que para que eso sucediera tenía que volver a obtener la confianza de sus padre, los cuales se rehusaban…

Las semanas seguían transcurriendo, y el búho no era capaz de librarse de sus padres, en verdad la angustia y desesperación de no poder ver a su conejito, lo mataba.

:::::::::::::::

Por otro lado Kei, ya estaba aburrido, y lastimado, ¡vaya!, incluso se había dado por vencido, y para empeorar las cosas el tiempo se acabó, y su madre ya estaba lista para regresar a su hijo a donde pertenecía.

El rubio le pidió unos días extra, pero esta se rehusó, y se lo llevo sin más, aquel conejito ya no podía seguir en el mundo de los humanos, pero se alegraba de poder haber sentido el amor, por aquel peli blanco grisáceo.

-ojala que algún día… nos podamos volver a ver-


	2. Cuanto deseo estar a tu lado…

/Cuanto deseo estar a tu lado…/

Los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos… ¡TODO! Le molestaba… incluso no era capaz de entrenar y ser el As de su equipo, en esta ocasión sus compañeros lo notaron más deprimido que de costumbre, =y sépase que se dieron cuenta por su cabello, el cual tenía marchito; incluso pensaban que no se peinaba= de una u otra forma trataron de ayudarlo a que fuera el mismo de antes, sin en cambió el peli blanco grisáceo se negaba, diciendo que "era imposible" o "no quiero que nadie lo sepa"…era todo un caso, este chico…

Otro día siendo recogido por sus padres, después del club…

-Kotaro… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó su padre molesto, a Bokuto.

-nada…- dijo con sus mofletes inflados.

-no me vengas con tus niñerías- profirió su padre.

-¡ya paso mucho tiempo, desde que me castigaron!- expreso molesto el Búho- ¡ADEMAS!- alzo la voz- ¡Ustedes no comprenden a un joven enamorado- declamo avergonzado y con un poco de ira.

En ese momento su padre piso el freno, causando que Kotaro resbalará de su asiento, estampándose en el asiento del copiloto, donde su madre estaba.

-¿Hablas enserio?- cuestiono su padre.

-si…- respondió secamente con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Su padre comenzó a reír, no es que no le creyera… o más bien ¡No le creía!...

-Cariño, ya deja de reírte…- pronuncio su madre, aguantando su risa.

-¡HAAA!... ¡POR ESO NO QUERIA DECIRLES!- alarido Kotaro.

-eje… lo siento…- respiro su padre calmándose- dime hijo… ¿Cómo es ella?- recito su padre poniendo en marcha el auto.

-diría que es alto, delgado, rubio y sus ojos son dorados cafés… su piel es blanca y tiene un par de orejas de conejo-hablo en un susurro lo último.

-parece ser una chica linda….- comento su madre

-No es una chica, es un chico…- manifestó Kotaro tranquilamente.

Y de nuevo, el padre de este muchacho freno de golpe.

-debe de ser una broma…- pronuncio su padre incrédulo.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunto inocente el chico.

-¡CLARO QUE NO HIJO!- bramo su madre felizmente- ¡AL CONTRARIO… ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA QUE PODIAMOS HABER ESCUCHADO! ¡¿VERDAD CARIÑO?!- interrogo la mujer a su esposo, quien solo golpeo su frente en el volante, haciendo sonar el claxon del vehículo.

Mientras esta familia pasaban un rato "extraño"; en el cielo teníamos a una madre luna preocupada por su hijo conejito.

-Kei… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su madre.

-nada…- respondió Tsukki.

-esa cara me dice todo lo contrario…- comento astutamente su madre.

Tsukishima tomo aire y hablo…

-me enamore, pero, de un momento a otro "él" desapareció… no dijo nada, por más que lo esperaba, nunca llegaba, en verdad me duele, pero quiero ser capaz de verlo, aunque sea una vez… ¿me dejarías bajar por última vez?- rogo con sus ojos llorosos.

Su madre lo escucho atentamente, después dio un suspiro largo y pesado, abriendo sus labios…

-te llenaras de euforia- dijo rápidamente.

Kei empezó a sollozar, mientras su madre le acariciaba la espalda.

-Bokuto… sé que no puedo acerté cambiar de parecer, pero si tanto quieres a ese chico, pídele perdón por departe nuestra y dile lo mucho que lo quieres- pronuncio su padre pesadamente, no es que le molestara su orientación sexual o el "novio" de su hijo, sino que, no quería que se fuera y creer su pequeño ya comenzaba a ser un hombre…

Kotaro salió del auto como un rayo, corrió con una sonrisa en sus labios, se sentía muy feliz.

Era la hora exacta, el lugar de siempre, y el día perfecto… pero ¿por qué no estaban aquellas orejas de conejo, en ese arbusto que ahora estaba marchito?...

-Kei…- pronuncio débilmente, marchándose de ahí…

Al día siguiente fue al mismo lugar, también el siguiente, y el que seguía y el que seguía… pero nunca encontró a Tsukishima…

El tiempo avanzaba y no se daba por vencido, pues no lo hizo cuando lo castigaron…

Y cuando creyó que no había solución, alguien, apareció…

-¡Tú debes ser Kotaro!- dijo una voz gruesa alegremente.

-¡HEY HEY HEY! ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo asustado, pues encontrarte con un tipo con vestimenta extravagante y que le brille el cuerpo, es algo extraño.

-soy Akiteru, hermano mayor de Kei- sonrió ampliamente- bien solo vengo a explicarte las cosas que van a pasar dentro de poco tiempo- tomo aire- Kei se va a casar con Yamaguchi, la decisión la tomó mi mamá- hablo serio.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo sorprendido Kotaro.

-sip, así son las cosas, por lo que tienes poco tiempo, debes de convencer al gato que siempre cuida de Kei, el podrá ayudarte a ir a nuestra casa, en verdad me gustaría ser yo quien te lleve, pero mi madre se molestaría mucho conmigo y te mataría a ti… no quiero entrar en detalles- comento, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía.

-¡E…Espera Akiteru-niichan!- grito, pero para ese entonces su cuerpo había sido borrado.

-je… tu eres el humano que quiere a Kei- escucho una voz familiar Kotaro y dándose la vuelta se topó con su… ¿Bro?.

-Bro?...- pregunto el chico, mientras el gato lo miraba perplejo.

-¿conoces mi nombre?- se extrañó un poco el gato, pero después vago entre sus recuerdos y supo por que el "humano" sabia su nombre- estas en lo correcto pero a la vez en lo incorrecto- hizo una sonrisa larga- mi nombre si es Kuroo, pero yo no soy el Kuroo de este mundo…-

-en pocas palabras eres la réplica de mi Kuroo…-

-no soy la réplica más bien soy su doble-

-entonces eres como su hermano-

-más que hermanos somos la misma persona-

-son la misma persona, pero tú tienes orejas de gato-

-¡EXACTO!- abrazo a Kotaro…

-Bien, dejando los abrazos… ¿Qué debo de hacer para ir con Kei?- pregunto Bokuto.

-eso es sencillo…solo tienes que cumplir uno de mis caprichos…- hablo pícaro el gato.

-¡haberlo dicho antes!... dime que quieres?- para Bokuto sonaba fácil.

-¡llévame a Miyagi a Karasuno!- aquellos ojos de felino brillaron de tan solo mencionar aquel lugar.

¿Qué planea este gato?


End file.
